Mad Doll
by Sparrow Cursed
Summary: La folie d'une personne qui détruira plus d'une vie.


Nouvelle fanfic mais je ne sais pas si je la mènerais a terme. Disons que je te teste le retour à mes premier amour d'écriture : l'horreur. Je vais martyriser plein de monde dedans mais je laisse surprise. Bien entendu si les personnes cité n'aime pas être présent je supprimerai la fanfic.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Prélude : Que le show commence …**

A l'intérieur d'une grande pièce circulaire de douce note de musique résonne. La mélodie vient d'un piano à queue, où est installé un personnage vêtu de noir. La pièce ne contient pas que cette instrument et le jouer. A la gauche du musicien, un gigantesque lit à baldaquin. Massif, imposant, tout en chêne. Accroché à ses montants, des rideaux transparents. De chaque côté, une table de nuit faite de la même facture. Face au lit, une porte de bois ornées de fer semblable à une porte de donjon. Et sur le mur, dos au personnage, un grand tableau représentant une belle endormie. Malgré les quelque meubles imposant, la pièce dégageait une certaine froideur. Soudain un gémissement stoppa le pianiste. Relevant son regard des touches noir et belles pour croiser celui d'où venait les cris. L'être ces leva de son siège pour aller s'assoir à ses côtés. Lui demandant :

-On as bien dormit ?

Grommelant des mots incompréhensibles à cause du bâillon dans sa bouche.

-Oh pardon. Que je suis bête, voilà je vais l'enlever mais si tu hurle, je devrais me montrer méchante.

Elle, donc, détacha le nœud du torchon. Faisant quelque mouvement de mâchoire à cause de la crampe puis se risqua à parler :

-Qui … Qui est-tu ?

-Qu'elle impolie, je manque à tous mes devoir.

Elle se leva d'un seul coup, faisant ainsi virevolté sa queue de pie. Prenant dans ses gants blancs son chapeau, le posa sur sa poitrine. Faisant une révérence, elle lui dit :

-Je suis le fantôme de ses lieux ! L'être parfait mais au cœur fêlés ! Je suis Mad Doll. Enchanté.

Mad Doll releva son visage, montrant un masque blanc avec un simple rictus noir et une larme de la même couleur à l'œil droit. A la lueur des bougies, la jeune femme semblait terrifiante. Le prisonnier frissonna à cette vision mais continua de tenter le dialogue.

-Tu … ou suis-je ?

-Dans le château de ma famille. Smith. Oui je sais pas très originale mais que veut tu, je ne vais pas tout révéler maintenant.

-Pourquoi …

-Tatata finis les questions. Cela me fatigue trop vite. Oh j'y pense, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre couverte par un épais rideau rouge. Elle tira sur la cordelette dorer. Une grande lumière rosée nimba la pièce. Avec une voix sadique, elle lui murmura :

-Alors … Noraj n'était-elle pas magnifique ?

Noraj, ledit captif, regarda la fenêtre. Le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à cette lumière, il vit un tableau. Etrange fut le mot qui lui vint. En observant mieux il tiqua. Un rictus de haine et de tristesse marqua son visage. Le tableau était vivant. Organique. Sur une croix de bois, une jeune femme était attachée. Les bras sur les côtés maintenus par une lanière de cuire, à la taille et au pied on retrouvait cette même lanière. Ses cheveux étaient relevés vers le haut maintenu tar différent file de laine noir. Ainsi son visage était maintenue droit. Elle avait les yeux clos, maquillé avec de l'ombre à paupière brun. Sa bouche portait un petit rouge assez claire. Et enfin elle portait une robe a corset de couleur noir. Noraj hurla à Mad Doll :

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

-Chut ne crie pas, tu vas la réveiller et ce serait fort dommage.

-Jezzos ! Je t'en prie répond moi ! Jezzos !

-Tête de mule … puisque tu ne respectes pas mes règles, je vais te remettre le bâillon. Sa me peine, je n'aime pas te priver de parole. Je vais aussi resserrer tes liens, j'aimerais éviter que tu te blesse.

Mad Doll passa devant le tableau puis remit le tissu dans la bouche de Noraj. Au passage, il essaya de la mordre sans aucun succès. Elle prit la manivelle qui se trouvait près de la tête de lit et serra les chaines entourant les pieds et les mains de Noraj. Il gémit de douleur quand le fer froid coupa presque la circulation de son sang. Il regarda son amis Jezzos épinglé au mur comme un trophée. Essayant de se débattre face à sa situation et les questions fusait dans son crâne. Le calme dont il avait fait preuve avant laissa place à la panique. Mad doll sourit puis retourna s'assoir pour recommencer sa mélodie au piano. Sa partition préférer : la Lettre à Elise. Alors qu'elle se laissait emporter elle pensa.

Que le show commence !


End file.
